La casa vecina
by SalomeMora
Summary: Mello, Matt y Near se encuentran muy interesados en saber que es lo que sucede en aquella mansión al lado del orfanato Wammy. A pesar de que Matt tendrá mucho miedo, Near y Mello no dudaran en averiguar, qué es lo que pasa. MISTERIO Y HUMOR!
1. Inicio

**_Esta es mi primer historia de varios capitulos sobre una aventura paranormal y siniestra de Near, Mello y Matt. Si quieren ver a nuestros héroes(?) viendo cómo se las arreglan para dejar de lado la lógica y enfrentarse a situaciones donde el razonamiento no sirve, entonces quédense en sintonía(?) porque ésta fue solo la introducción pero en el primer capítulo veremos cómo hacen nuestros villanos(¿que no eran heroes?) para salirse con la suya!_**

**_Dejen review con ideas de cosas paranormales, y las buenas ideas o sugerencias seran usadas! cualquier colaboración es aceptada! aunque mas o menos tengo una idea de como encarar la historia..¿Quien sabe? siempre se puede dar un giro inesperado gracias a sus ideas!_**

_**En fin, ¡Asi empezamos...!**  
_

* * *

**Introducción**

Era una típica tarde en el orfanato Wammy. Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban plácidamente en la sala de recreación, cada uno en su mundo. Mello devoraba una suculenta tableta de chocolate con nuez mientras leía un comic acerca de un detective muy talentoso y mecánico, conocido como Gadget. Por otra parte, Matt le explicaba a Near como jugar a un videojuego de su NintendoDS, aunque el albino no estaba realmente interesado. En realidad, el albino nunca estaba interesado en nada salvo ese estúpido robot de juguete_(como diría Mello)._

Ellos tres siempre iban juntos a todos lados, más alla que Mello a veces hasta odiara la compañía de Near, tenía que reconocer que era divertido estar con él cuando se le ocurrian diversos planes y cosas para jugar que eran tan originales. Típico de un genio, obviamente. Por otro lado, Matt no era muy avispado en cuanto a generar juegos varios, pero siempre le ponía entusiasmo a todo lo que pasara, alegrándo y haciendo reir a los demás. Y Mello era la parte que hacía que todo fuera posible, ya que siempre era el primero en dar una orden o seguir el juego. Más alla de que casi siempre tuvieran alguna riña, eran compañeros de orfanato inseparables.

Near, quitando la mirada del juego de video de Matt, observó por la ventana aquella casa abandonada que siempre le traía curiosidad. Cayendo la tarde, la oscuridad del tejado le daba un paronama lúgubre a la estructura. Parecía una típica mansión de la era barroca, pero con tejado de tejas de cerámica grises y mugrosas, y paredes de granito bastante mohosas. La maleza alrededor de la mansión era abundante, y no se podía divisar ningun camino de acceso fácil hacia la entrada, salvo una escotilla que, seguramente, daba paso al sótano. Era un edificio bastante grande, y aun así inútil.

Pero lo que más le interesaba a Near, era el hecho de que sucedían cosas extrañas allí, cosas que sobrepasaban el límite del razonamiento, y que tenía sed de curiosidad. Le producía adrenalina imaginarse ahi, descubriendo paso a paso el misterio que escondía esa mansión detrás de las puntiagudas rejas de hierro.

-¿Otra vez mirando esa casucha?-recriminó Matt al darse cuenta que luego de explicarse una intrincada sección de combos y patadas, fue completamente ignorado.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber lo que pasa allí adentro?-el albino miró a Matt y luego a Mello de reojo, que venía acercándose a paso lento, hojeando las últimas paginas de su comic.-**Esas** **cosas** extrañas que te conté...tengo unas ganas inmensas de saber qué pasa ahi dentro...-

-¿Qué susurrás blanquito?¿Acaso ocultandome algo?- Mello frunció el ceño mientras se agachaba a la altura de los otros dos, que estaban prácticamente tirados en el suelo, y se unió a la conversación.

-Estabamos planeando con Matt nuestra incursión en aquella casa de la que te conté...-

-¡Hey, hey, hey!-exclamó Matt-que yo no dije nada. Tu eres el que esta obsesionado con esa choza. Además, tenemos prohibido salir de Wammy siquiera, y no quiero que me quiten los videojuegos.-

-Qué llorica.-murmuró Mello observando como Matt protegía ridiculamente el juego de video Mortal Kombat entre sus manos.- Pero tiene razón, además, yo nunca vi **esas ****cosas,** así que no sé por qué tendríamos que arriesgarnos a ir.-

-Sólo será una noche.- prometió Near.

-No, seguro son ilusiones tuyas, y nos vas a hacer ir hasta allá por nada.-negó Mello nuevamente, acercándose hacia Near, amenazante.

-Bueno, ¿necesitás pruebas? Quédense conmigo ésta noche. Nos ocultaremos en el pasaje de la biblioteca después de cenar, y luego entraremos en éste mismo cuarto. Les demostraré cuan **raro y necesario** es saber qué es lo que pasa alli dentro.- muy seguro de sí mismo, Near tomó su robot, y señaló con él la mansión vecina.

-Esta bien.-aceptó Mello, dandole un mordisco al chocolate.

-¿Esta bien?¿Cómo que esta bien? Nos vamos a comer un castigo por culpa de las alucinaciones de éste adicto a los juguetes de plástico.-exclamó Matt. Algunos niños prodigios de alrededor voltearon ante el estruendo, por lo que Mello rápidamente le propinó un golpe en el brazo más cercano, para hacerlo callar.-¡Hey!-se quejó Matt.

Near se levantó de su asiento, aún con el robot en brazos.

-Nos vemos a las 23:00 hs en la biblioteca.- dijo, y se retiró por un pasillo cercano a su derecha.

-No estoy seguro de ésto.-aunque Matt fuera muy entusiasta, era cierto que creía en las cosas paranormales y siniestras, y por lo tanto, creía que existía **algo** en esa casa. Por el contrario, Mello descreía absolutamente cualquier cosa que no fuera palpable por los cinco sentidos.

-No va a pasar nada.-lo confortó Mello-Vamos a ir, y le vamos a cerrar la boca a Near demostrandole que tiene que dejar de jugar con esos juguetes suyos y relacionarse un poco más con la gente, que ya se esta volviendo autista y loco.-bromeó erguido junto a Matt, mientras el otro también se elevaba de su sitio.

-Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para ésta noche, seguro que hara frío, y no quiero congelarme.-Mello caminó unos cuantos pasos para detenerse y agregar-Ah, y no lleves esos estúpidos videojuegos tuyos, que tenemos que hacer el menor ruido posible.-

-**¿QUÉ?**-gritó finalmente Matt, ahora sí siendo el centro de atención de toda la sala de Wammy.


	2. Escape

**CAPITULO I**

Eran las diez de la noche. Los jóvenes de Wammy se encontraban siendo organizados por sus celadores correspondientes de cada área, y entrando cada uno en su respectivo dormitorio. Los niños prodigios no eran abundantes, por lo que el gran edificio contaba con habitaciones de sobra para que cada niño gozara de su propia habitación, sin embargo había algunos que decidían compartirlos, como Matt y Mello.

-¿Ya tienes todo?-preguntó Mello a su compañero de cuarto, que dentro de una mochila guardaba una benda y un par de guantes para el frío. Cabía recordar que estaban en pleno invierno.

-Sí, nada más déjame guardar éstos...-respondió, agregando una consola de videojuegos al último bolsillo. Mello rápidamente se acercó a él y tomó entre sus manos el objeto, tirándolo contra una esquina de la cama más próxima.-¡Hey!-se quejó Matt.

-Te dije que nada de videojuegos. Mira, llevaré tu cámara por si pasa algo interesante.- aclaró, buscando en un cajón el estuche que contenía la cámara fotográfica.

-¿Qué?¿No era que no creías en esas cosas?- preguntó Matt con extrañeza, guardando un par de cosas más en la mochila, y cargándosela a la espalda.

-Necio, claro que no, con interesante me refiero a la cara de Near cuando se entere que está loco y alucina cosas que la gente loca alucina.-sonrió con malicia, guardándola.

-Sí, vale, claro, Near siempre demuestra sus sentimientos.-comentó con sarcasmo Matt, apagando la luz de la habitación.

Mello abrió la puerta con sigilo, tomándo de la mano a Matt para que no se perdiera, ya que, obviamente, en la oscuridad no podían ver nada salvo algunos claros de luna que ingresaban por las ventanas de los pasillos y salas.

Mientras tanto, Near ya se encontraba en el lugar, la biblioteca, leyendo un libro sobre arquitecturas y edificaciones a una velocidad inhumana. Un robot de juguete se alojaba debajo de su brazo mientras el otro apartaba cada dos o tres segundos cada página.

Escuchó pasos en la lejanía y apagó la linterna unos instantes, esperando a que pasara el peligro. Es decir, la prescencia del celador. No era la primera vez que él se ocultaba en la biblioteca. No dormía muchas horas por la noche, por lo que gastaba el resto del tiempo en leer o jugar con algun puzzle nuevo que le traían cada semana. Como el de ésta semana ya lo había terminado, sólo los ultimos días se la pasó en la biblioteca. Mello y Matt no sabían ésto, pero no hacia falta que se enterasen, sino seguramente vendrían a molestarlo, y la verdad que prefería estar solo.

Escuchó pasos nuevamente, pero inseguros y variados. Miró con dificultad hacia donde estaba la puerta, iluminada por la luz de la luna, y vio como ésta se entreabria lenta y semi-ruidosamente.

-Joder, que me estás pisando.-susurró una voz conocida.

-Bueno, fue tu idea tomar la delantera.- otra voz, la de Matt.

-Mello.-susurró Near en la oscuridad. El rubio escuchó el llamado y se acercó unos pasos.-Aquí.-repitió Near, así guiaba con la voz a ambos. Finalmente lograron llegar sin muchas dificultades al lado del albino.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué?-susurró Mello acercándose al albino, y quedando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del otro.

-Escuchenme con atención, puesto que nos queda sólo media hora antes de que cierren con llave todos los accesos exteriores de Wammy.-

_Son las 22:00 hs del día viernes 7 de Diciembre. Hoy, como todos los días, los celadores se encargaran entre las 22:00 hs y las 22:30 hs de acomodar las aulas y limpiar los pasillos. Aprovechando la oscuridad, tendremos que salir de la biblioteca, cruzar el pasillo central hasta el aula 1. Allí nos esconderemos hasta que la cocinera de vuelta el pasillo, ya que ella siempre le entrega la llave al celador correspondiente para que cierre el acceso desde el jardín con la clave electrónica. Entonces nosotros tendremos que entrar rápidamente y evitar el celador de la sala común, lo cual yo ya me encargué de construir una barricada propicia con mis bloques de juguete, que las sombras nos ayudarán a ocultarnos. Allí simplemente tendremos que tener acceso al comedor antes de las 22:30, y salir por la puerta del comedor. Por último ocultarnos detrás del jardín botánico, y según mis cálculos, a las 22:35 ya estaremos listos para escurrirnos por la maleza y llegar a la casa._

-¿Todo eso para visitar una casa?-se quejó Matt, sintiéndo ya sus pies cansados de haber recorrido el trayecto con la mente.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-ignoró Near al pelirrojo, enfocándose más bien en el ceño fruncido de Mello.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra.-dijo de repente Mello, viendo que ya el tiempo había empezado a correr. Eran las 22:01.-Vamos.-

No dijo nada más, y sólo un bufido de Matt bastó para ponerlos a los tres sigilosamente en marcha. Tal y como el albino había planeado tomaron rumbo hacia fuera de la biblioteca, ocultandose entre los estantes para que el celador, que estaba acomodando libros sueltos, no los mirase. De repente sintieron un ruido detrás suyo, y al darse vuelta preocupados, se dieron cuenta que sólo había sido el celador tirando una pila de libros al suelo. Éste estaba peligrosamente cerca, así que tenian que huir, y rápido.

-Mierda.-lograron a escuchar entre la oscuridad, antes de salir por la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba todo oscuro. Los celadores no tenían por costumbre encender las luces para cuidar los hábitos de proteger el ambiente en lo posible. Además de que conocían Wammy como la palma de su mano, y no necesitaban luz para guiarse entre los pasillos. En todo caso, la luz de la luna era suficiente para iluminar una gran porción de cada parte del edificio.

Ocultandose tras estatuas y mesas dispersas por los pasillos, lograron llegar hasta el pasillo central, llamado así porque contenían el par de escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios(y que previamente Matt y Mello tuvieron que sortear para poder llegar hacia donde estaba Near).

Cubriendose en la oscuridad de las escaleras, se adentraron en una ramificación del pasillo que llevaba al Aula 1, al lado de la sala común(o sala de recreación), para ver salir por la puerta, tal y como habia dicho Near, a la cocinera y un manojo de tarjetas electrónicas golpéandose entre sí en su mano.

-Ya, ya, ya.-dijo Mello, entrando de un golpe a la Sala Común que daba acceso al comedor directamente. Mal hecho. El celador en el interior no tardó en alzar la voz en el aire.

-¿Maggie te olvidaste algo?-citó. Maggie era la cocinera, y por supuesto, no era su nombre real.-¿Maggie?-al no recibir respuesta se encaminó hacia el pasillo, donde estaba el trío. Por suerte, Mello había visto con anticipación como los ladrillos apilados se iluminaban bajo un haz lunar, y rápidamente guio a Matt y a Near hacia ellos, tirándolos, literalmente, hacia la oscuridad que proporcionaban.

-¿Maggie?-seguía repitiendo el celador, entreabriendo la puerta sur de la sala común. No hubo respuesta. Resignado, cerró con la clave dicha puerta. Un tipeo numerico se escuchó en la densa penumbra.

-Son las 22:25.-dijo Near. Se escucharon más pasos.

-Rápido, tenemos que ir al comedor.-se escuchó como la puerta del este de la sala comun se abría, y corrieron silenciosamente hasta entrar en el comedor. Ocultos debajo de las sillas y mesas, gatearon hasta encontrarse con la pared de la cocina, pero desafortunadamente...

-¡Mierda!-murmuró Matt.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Se me ha trabado la mochila en la silla!-

-¡Joder, por qué traes la maldita mochila!-bufó Mello ayudándolo a destrabarse.

-¡Fue tu idea también!-lo culpó Matt preocupado, tratando de zafarse del agarre del caño del asiento.

-Tenemos que apurarnos.-alertó Near escuchando detrás de los murmullos retorcidos de Mello y Matt, los pasos tranquilos de una persona dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-¡Trajiste el maldito videojuego!-se escuchó un "crack" en el suelo, tratándose justamente de una mini video que había caído estrepitosamente.

-No puedes pedirme que me separe de él.-

-¡Eres un...!-

-¡Que nos tenemos que ir ya!-el corazón de los tres latía a toda prisa. Near tomó de la manga a Matt y tiró de él con fuerza, provocando que la silla cayera detrás de ellos. Ese ruido había sido suficiente para que una voz lejana exclamara "¿Qué fue eso?", y el trío saliera corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Alli, la puerta de la cocina!¡Activen la seguridad!-gritó un celador en la oscuridad.

-¡Por aquí!-mientras tanto Near los guiaba hacia la única salida que les faltaba hasta llegar al Jardín. Cruzaron la puerta para que una noche invernal los abrazara.

-Qué fresquito...-se quejó Matt, corriendo detrás de un muy cansado Near y un atento Mello.

-Estás gordito Near, que te cansas.-bromeó el pelirrojo, mientras los tres se ocultaban detrás de la gran estructura vidriosa que contenía la reserva de plantas que usaban para su clase de biología y ciencias de la naturaleza. Near no dijo nada y se limitó a esperar.

-Hey Near te dije que...-

-Silencio.-musitó Mello, tapandole la boca con la palma de su mano. A continuación pudieron observar como cinco celadores con una linterna cada uno se apresuraban a chequear el terreno en busca de intrusos. No tenían más tiempo. Tenían que cruzar la maleza antes de que los celadores llegaran donde estaban ellos ocultos.

-Vamos.-dijo el rubio, tomándo de la mano a Near y a Mello, para no perderse.

Near se notaba absolutamente cansado. Y lo cierto era que él no hacia mucha actividad física, asi que no era raro pensar que toda ésta emoción lo termino por dejar exhausto. Ahora debía sacar fuerzas de quién-sabe-dónde para poder cruzar el predio lleno de maleza que había a continuación.

Cruzaron los pocos metros de jardín que les quedaba y se dirigieron a una pequeña zanja debajo de la reja de Wammy.

-Tu primero.-dijo Mello a Matt. Éste asintió y tiró la mochila por sobre la reja, la cual hizo un poco de ruido, pero lo necesario para que dos celadores dirigieran sus linternas hacia alli. Por suerte la luminosidad no los alcanzaba, todavía.

-Rápido. Near, tu turno.-Near obedeció, aunque se lamentó de no haber traído ropa limpia. Ensuciandose igual que Matt, se escurrió en la zanja para salir hacia el otro lado. Por último Mello, flexible y atlético, pasó sin problemas dicho obstáculo.

-Estamos a salvo.-suspiró Matt.

-Aún no, tenemos que ocultarnos entre la yerba, los celadores no tardaran en llegar a la zanja. Asumirán que los "intrusos", o sea nosotros, escapamos, y se encargaran de tapar el acceso.-

-Pero no podremos volver por aquí entonces...-murmuró Mello.

-¡Tu lo sabías!-acusó Matt de repente.

-Silencio.-esta vez Near lo hizo callar, y los guió a ambos hacia más adentro de la maleza, ya que no podían hacer nada más que continuar.

-Maldita sea Near, ¿ahora cómo vamos a regresar?-

-Eso no será dificil. Tenemos que encontrar una escalera en la mansión aquella, y simplemente sortearemos la reja. Somos pequeños, las puás de las esquinas de las murallas no nos haran daño. Podremos cruzar, y ya inventaremos alguna excusa de por qué estábamos en el Jardin. Lo importante es volver antes de que Wammy inicie el día, y que no nos encuentren.-parecía todo muy sencillo, ya que Near se oia bastante seguro de si mismo. Sin embargo Mello no se encontraba del todo satisfecho, y Matt estaba enojadísimo.

-¡Mierda Near, mierda!-citaba una y otra vez mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Eran las 23:00 hs.

Todo era oscuro y deprimente. Desde lo alto de los pastos no se veía la base de la mansión, sin embargo en el contraste lunar se notaba la altura que iba ganando a medida que se acercaban. Nunca imaginaron que se encontraba la estructura tan alejada de Wammy, ni tampoco que tuviera tantos pisos para ser vieja. Calculaban unos tres pisos más el ático. La mansión contaba con tres cúpulas repartidas uniformemente a lo largo del edificio, y había muchisimas ventanas. Las paredes estaban gastadas, y más mohosas de lo que creían.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro, pudieron notar que la base contaba con un acceso al sótano desde el exterior, y una puerta enorme que daba la bienvenida a entrar a la casa.

Por fin habian llegado, y la noche cada vez se hacía más y más fría.

-Entramos, nos fijamos, y nos vamos.-dijo Mello.

Near sonrió pícaramente, de esas sonrisas que a las 23:20 hs de la noche no te dan ganas de estar observando. A Matt le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda. No le gustaban éste tipo de cosas, le recordaban a un juego zombie, o a uno de esos juegos paranormales. Pero eran eso, juegos. Y ver el alrededor que parecía tan parecido a tantos de sus juegos de terror, le hacía poner los pelos de punta.

-Entremos.-dijo Near finalmente.

* * *

**UYYY! que pasara ahora? ya están en la casa! que les deparara ahora a nuestros aventureros que aunque tengan 500 de CI no entenderán un comino de lo que les espera!**

**Como siempre sigan mandando reviews y gracias a todos los que mandaron! sus sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas ya que ésta historia da lugar a que pasen muchisimas cosas! esta historia seguira con más y más capitulos! no se lo pierdan!**

**N.  
**


End file.
